


The greed of man

by retrogal



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, I Tried, Possessive Behavior, Pure indulgence because I want Lara to love me, Size Difference, Slight makeup kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering, fluffy stuff, gratuitous use of British slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: You and your darling Lara are going to a fancy gala party.Or that was the plan, at least.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Reader
Kudos: 13





	The greed of man

In spite of both her social status and profession, it was not often that Lara had to attend any fancy events or galas, but when these inevitably took place, it was always rather exciting to attend with her.

You had put on your most expensive gown, a red piece with rubies and gold accents that Lara had bought for you. A great meticulous effort was always put into your appearance for all the fancy things, not because you wanted to be impressing or fitting in with the upper crust, rather you simply wanted to always look your best for your darling Lara.

When you had finished doing your hair and makeup to perfection, you stepped out of the walk-in closet to see your girlfriend patiently waiting for you, sitting on that antique couch in the middle of her large bedroom.

She wore a sleek black dress that accentuated her beautiful curves in all the right places, her hair left in a carefree ponytail that still managed to look great on her. Looking up from an old, dusty book, her brown eyes glistened in delight as soon as she caught sight of you. The book was quickly put to the side and forgotten.

"Golly!" She exclaimed with a teasing smile. "Now that's a sight for sore eyes, no wonder you took so long. You look just marvelous."

"Well, you are one to talk, beautiful." With a giggle, you walked over to her. A muscular, yet lean arm quickly wrapped around your waist as she pulled you close against her, it was so nice how the curvatures of her body fit so perfectly with yours, like two puzzle pieces made for eachother. Soon her lips were gingerly kissing your temple, trailing a careful path up your hairline towards the crown of your head. Lara dwarfed you in height, so it was quite easy for her to.

"Nonsense!" She laughed against your hair, as her free hand waved at the air with playful, dramatic dismissal. "Whenever we go out like this, I can see how all those blokes stare at you like slobbering dogs."

You giggled again, leaning yourself against her taller frame with certain neediness, playful in nature. Lara joined you in your laughter, with both her arms around you she embraced you tighter, making so your face gently rested on top of her bust, as you stared at her with loving eyes.

"Are you kidding me? It's you who they look at!"

You meant it, and truly, how could you blame them? Lara was stunning in more ways than one, a woman of power and beauty that made you wonder sometimes just how an adventurous lady of posh status and you, a rather average person in most accounts, ended up together. Not that you were complaining of your luck, of course.

"Believe me, they are always looking at you, luv." She reaffirmed, one of her hands traveling to your face, her thumb playfully patting the plumpness of your lower lip. Those brown eyes burned with something, a strong longing that the tomb raider only ever felt towards precious treasures. "You're so beautiful, and men are a bunch of greedy bastards..." 

It was a quick way to make your body feel hot, heat rising to your face as you stared into Lara's smoldering gaze. A cheeky smile on her face showing her delight at managing to make you flustered, as always.

"I can't believe it, you're jealous!" You breathed, smiling softly.

"I'm terribly jealous." And with that her lips claimed yours. The kiss was soft at first, the feeling of her soft lips like the touch of a feather, but soon she wanted more, and so did you. Pressing her mouth harder against yours, lips molding perfectly with each other, her tongue slid its way into the sweet inside of your mouth, allowed by your eager need to taste her. You did not even care about ruining your lipstick, because the moment Lara would kiss you all you could think of was her, and only her.

It was like she felt the same, the hunger in which she devoured your breath proving as much. Moaning into the kiss, your hands instinctively went to gently paw at the exposed back of her dress, the feeling of your nails on her skin making Lara groan against your mouth. You could feel your stomach burning with heat, a need for your lover's attention on your pussy growing with each second. 

Her strong arms held you tight, hands soon moving to your ass, squeezing through the layers of fabric, making you whine softly. That sound seemed to be enough for her, quickly she was lifting you up effortlessly.

"Lara!" 

You yelped, breaking the kiss just as she started walking towards her bed with you. A brief moment of lucidity as you whined. "We are going to be late...!" But you really didn't want her to stop.

And so she didn't. Laying you on the fancy mattess, your body bouncing on it's softness as Lara crawled above you, staring at your red face and ruined lips with positive pride, and possessiveness.

"Oh, let them wait." She reassured, her hand moving to the top of your dress before yanking it down, exposing your tits bare for her. "Right now, you're my treasure." 

You gasped. Her lips were drawn to your supple mounds, peppering them with wet kisses as she sucked at the tender skin to leave love bites behind. One of her hands quickly lifted the layers of skirt of your dress until her fingers graced the silk and lace of underwear you wore underneath. 

"Oh, Lara..."

Her attention on your tits moved to your tender erect nipples, her mouth latching to one of the hard buds. Her expert tongue teasing them as she suckled from your breast.

Meanwhile, her digits were already playing with your clit, the pad of her finger rubbing and stimulating the little bundle of nerves, making your toes curl, your body writhing underneath her. Soon Lara's fingers were teasing your slick folds, playfully and agonizingly.

But it wasn't until you felt two of them breaching into the fleshy insides of your pussy that you cried loudly to the vast echo of her room.

"Fuck, fuck, Lara...!!" 

Your hands found purchase on her hair, messing up her ponytail. She groaned against your breast, pleased and proud to know she was already making you cry for her like that, so needy and desperate, for her an only her. Lara's fingers slid into you easily, pressing against your tight walls to find that sweet spot, curling and twisting until she had found it. You cried again, back arching against her frame, tears pricking your eyes made your mascara run down your cheeks.

"Oh my god, fuck..."

She pumped them into you with loving roughness, stretching you around them and hitting that perfect spot that soon had you pulling at her messy ponytail, you were so close to your peak that your head was turning blank, dizzy.

"Cum for me, darling." 

When she whispered those words against your hot skin, you felt yourself overcome by pleasure, an orgasm ripping through your body making you see stars.

"Lara, Lara, LARA!!!"

You screamed, cumming on her fingers. Lara groaned, feeling your juiced coat her digits while your tight walls clamped around them.

As you breathed for air, she started kissing your face, with make up all smeared on it, tenderly before leaning back and watch you like the cat who got the cream. 

With a triumphant smirk, the archeologist let out a breathy laugh."So, you still fancy going to the gala?" 

"Oh, shut up, you idiot." 

You pulled her down to kiss her on the lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Lara Croft was baby's first waifu and lately I've been thinking about her a lot.
> 
> Something short and sweet for my girl.


End file.
